I'll be coming home wait for me
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR short songfic, current season time line, Sara reflects.


_**Disclaimer** – I do not own CBS, CSI, any of the franchise, or any of the characters portrayed in them, nor do I own anything what so ever relating to the song 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers, I am just a poor little Fanfiction writer who has referred to them in my story, so please do not sue me as I have very little to begin with!_

_**A/N **This songfic is set to the current season 8, after the episode 'Good bye and Good luck', where Sara has now been away from Grissom for around 3 months. I have always loved this song, and when it came on the radio today it became apparent to me how this song would probably apply to Sara's feelings right now. I hope you enjoy this story as this is only my second attempt at a songfic. This is not beta'd so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. Please read and review at the end to let me know if it was any good. Enjoy!_

**I'll be coming home; wait for me**

Sara sat in her night cloths with her knees tucked up securely underneath her chin in the comfy chair in her hotel room, close to the open window so that she could see out at the view over San Francisco bay, as the cool evening breeze came in and made her hair move gently against her solemn face.

She could feel the slight goosebumps raising on her arms that supported her bent legs in place, and the occasional slight shiver that ran up her spine at the dropping nigh time temperature as it crept slowly into her body and soul, making her feel cold. She briskly rubbed each arm in turn to try to create some much needed warmth, but it was futile, she hadn't really felt that inner warmth in herself, that was now absent, and had been since that first day that she had left Las Vegas, and her one and only.

There had been many a night over the last three months that she had sat here all on her own, just thinking, and dealing with her internal struggle with the ghosts of her past and the emotions that they evoked in her, and each night she had ended up crying with her thoughts always returning to who and what she had left behind all those weeks ago.

All her nightly thoughts eventually returned to the entomologist and love of her life 'Dr Gilbert Grissom', that she had memorably met nine years previously at the forensic academy conference, and she always looked back over their many years of their struggle to form the relationship that she always fantasized about, but never thought she would ever have.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love, I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

These lonely miserable nights sat by the window in her deep soul searching thoughts, she always missed him dearly, remembering their many nights slept together in the warm cocoon of their loving embrace, in their shared bed, with the glaring bright lights of Las Vegas and it's crime all safely on the outside.

Sara had searched for the answers to the many questions from her past that she had always sought out, it had been a tough lonely and often painful journey for her over her time spent in San Francisco, but she had been able to do that and lay most of her past ghosts to rest, where she hoped they would stay for ever, so that she could get on with the rest of her life.

The hardest part of her journey had been to leave her one and only true love 'Gil' behind, with nothing more than a letter and a parting kiss that he wasn't even aware was a goodbye kiss.

Pain had been what she had felt at the thought of Gil reading her letter, and the hurt he would have felt at the realization that she had left him all alone, so that she could be alone to fall apart without him and the help he could have offered her.

She knew that his greatest fear was to let her into his life, so that he could love her unconditionally, for her then to leave him alone to deal with the unbearable hurt and pain her absence would then create for him. She couldn't stay in Vegas when the ghosts she needed to deal with were elsewhere, and she knew if she had told him face to face what she wanted to do, he would have been able to talk her out of it, she was sure of it, so it had to be done the way she did it.

She hoped he understood that she had to do this her way, and alone, for there to be any chance of a future for them, but she was still scared that the damage she had done by leaving the way she did had ruined that chance of their future happiness.

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh_

"_Wait for me, wait for me"_

_I'll be coming home; wait for me_

Lastly all Sara had to do now was say goodbye to her Mother, she had spoken with her at great length about her traumatic childhood, they had shared tears, hurt and pain recalling their past, they had shared smiles and joy at Sara's incredible determination and spirit to be a survivor of her past and more recent events, but they would never truly have that 'Normal' Mother daughter relationship that others had.

Sara didn't honestly know if she would ever see her Mother again, the right connection between them wasn't there, and she doubted that it ever was, but accepted it maturely and decided it was time to go back to Las Vegas, return to the only family she had ever truly had, Jim Brass, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, and Greg Sanders.

But most importantly back to her only one true love 'Gil' and their 'Home', The only one she had ever had.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love, I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

"Hello, Atlantic airlines ticket service. How can I help you" a woman's voice sounded over the hotel phone line.

"Yes!, I would like to book a ticket for the first available flight out tomorrow from San Francisco direct to Las Vegas please" Sara cheerfully informed the ticket clerk.

**The End**

Please don't forget to leave a review or general comment about the story, it helps new writers like myself develop better writing skills and offers encouragement to keep on writing. Thank you for taking the time to read the story and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
